Alternator regulator units are known that include a power stage connected to the alternator, and a regulator circuit connected to the power stage for regulating said parameters.
In a first prior art embodiment, e.g. known from document EP-A-0 223 425, the regulator circuit is an analog circuit using both the voltage of the fundamental and the voltage of the third harmonic of the alternator to perform regulation.
The analog regulator circuit has the advantage of being insensitive to large powers and to mechanical vibration, thereby enabling it to be placed on the case of the alternator.
However, in the present case of regulating a plurality of parameters, analog circuits generally suffer from the drawback of performing limited functions.
In another prior art embodiment, e.g. known from document U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,879, the regulator circuit is a digital circuit which is not positioned on the alternator case.
Although the digital circuit has the advantage of performing a considerable number of functions, it suffers from the drawbacks of being particularly sensitive to mechanical or magnetic vibration and thus of being unsuitable for placing on the case of the alternator.
Consequently, it is necessary to provide connections between the alternator proper and the regulator circuit, thereby running the risk of such connections becoming damaged.